Background. To address our increasing and broad spectrum of clinical research activities, we present a Methodology Core built upon statistical and epidemiological expertise and extensive experience in outcomes research and economic evaluations. Objectives. The continued long-term goal of the Methodology Core is to be the focal point for state-of-the-art clinical and translational research in arthritis and musculoskeletal disease (MSD) locally, regionally, and nationally. Towards this vision, the Methodology Core has four primary objectives: (1) to conduct cutting-edge research in arthritis and MSD by providing statistical, epidemiological, outcomes, and health service expertise and leadership;(2) to support data collection, management, and analytic efforts of the four MCRC projects;(3) to develop original research in methodology applicable to clinical research in arthritis and MSD;and (4) to nurture and support new investigators in arthritis and MSD. Methods. We have recruited key personnel with expertise in statistics, statistical genetics, epidemiology, quality of life assessment, quality of care measurement, and economic evaluation. The four MCRC projects, designed by their Pis and collaborating Methodology Core faculty, will draw upon the vast expertise contained within the Methodology Core in the conducting of their research. While 80% of requested resources are devoted to directly meeting the design, analysis, and data management needs of the four projects, we will also play a key role in the scientific development program of the MCRC through structured teaching activities, pro-active consultation with research base scientists in the development of new projects, and original contributions to the methods applicable to clinical research in MSD. We provide two new examples of innovative future projects that will be feasible because of the existing synergism between content and methodological expertise made possible through the Methodology Core. Included in our application are mechanisms for prioritization and cost reimbursement for future projects. We have maximized use of existing Centers and scientific capabilities at UAB, thus drawing on a pool of methodologists, which would be impossible to assemble if only MCRC resources were available. Significance. By virtue of its interdisciplinary and dynamic infrastructure, the Methodology Core's contribution will exceed the benefits received by the four MCRC projects and will reach throughout the MCRC research base.